White
History Childhood White's early life is unknown even to him. From what he can gather some kind of great stressed made him sick as a child, the fever causing him to lose much of his memory. At the current moment, White is homeless, doing odd jobs to keep himself alive while not really advancing in any part of his life. A Life Changing Incident White, at the current moment, is pretty alone. But he wasn't like that always. A few months into his life as a runaway he made friends with a raven haired girl named Púca, a fellow runaway close to the same age as him. They quickly became close friends, watching out for each other. It was good to have a companion as a runaway. Someone to watch your back and keep you company, to make sure you have someone to care for so you don't act for yourself and thus, perform better than usual. This state of affairs ended one fatal day when White and Púca visited a gas station before curfew to grab something to eat. It was a case of wrong place and wrong time. A man in a black mask came running in, wielding a pistol to rob the place. Púca, the braver of the two and always the hero immediately sprung a knife while she thought he was looking away. The coward with White hair was perceptive enough that he saw her through a mirror that was set up to prevent theft. White, a coward for his own safety but brave enough to act for someone else's was quick to leap for Púca to get her out of the way of the gunfire. But unlike movies, bullets travel faster than teenagers, and Puca took four shots to the torso before White pushed her to the ground. For his actions, White took a bullet to the throat. Instinctively he grabbed his throat to try and stop the bleeding. The bullet entered through the side of the throat, exiting out the other. Another, different gunshot rang out. White would later find out that the robber was gunned down by a police officer who happened to be nearby. At the time however he was more occupied with using one hand to keep pressure on his throat wound while trying, and failing, to put pressure on Púca's wounds with the other. After falling unconscious of blood lost he found out that while he survived, his friend didn't. Appearance White calls himself that due to his white hair. His normal clothing consists of a black cap, a simple white t-shirt, and a black coat with a high collar that hides the scar on his throat. His eyes are light brown and often look tired, yet they dart around looking out for danger. When he's sick, which is often due to his lower than average constitution, he wears a white surgical mask over his mouth. Personality White is a pretty skiddish guy, just trying to get by in life without much trouble. He usually opts to avoid trouble where he can and try and escape it if he can't. He's also very socially awkward, somewhat confused on how to act when in situations he has never been before. Friends Alyssa Vancouver - A quirky, fun girl that White met on accident while doing some grocery shopping. When she found out he was sick she put her up in a hotel room and helped nurse him back to health. He's grateful for this care and is in her debt. Enemies TBD Aspirations To live a nice quiet life. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters